


They Would Have

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [102]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Grandparents, canon compatible, lamenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Her parents would have loved her family. She was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Grandparents

The part that bugged Rita the most when she told stories to her child was not that she raised him alone, in the shadow of a war that lounged just beyond the Earth's atmosphere. Cale would come back-- he had promised her this much, and even left Rafe behind to see that she and David remained safe until he did.

No, the part that bugged her was that both her parents were dead. Well, both of Cale's were too, but he had that telepathic memory-implanting thing going on for him. Trapped in her own mind with no way out, all she could give her son were stories and old photographs that did not do justice. It was the only way her son could know her parents, his grandparents, and it irked her all the while.

She wished she could paint. She could be grateful instead that her mother had hidden a mess of old photographs in the attic, and some of them were still capable of being viewed, but that just bothered her, too.

“They would have loved you both,” She murmured quietly, stroking blue-black locks flat. The tot stared back up at her, wide-eyed and innocent. “I know they would.”


End file.
